everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
For-Never After
Summary: 'Blake majorly trolls her rival. ''The camera opens up at the medal ceremony at the Figure Skating Grand Prix Finals. Blake Winter is first place on the podium and waving happily at the crowd. She kisses her medal and the photographers take a picture of her and the other two runner ups. The camera cuts to Blake in her hotel room reading the news paper with her on the front cover, the headlines read "Winter Wins 2nd time!". She hears a knock at the door. She gets up and opens it. 'Blake Winter: '''Coach, I know my exhibition was a little random but you told me to- Alexei?! ''*she pauses* '''Alexei Mirnkoff: ''*thick Russain accent* Chello, Whinter. ''Blake secretly forms a shuriken behind her back. Alexei Mirnkoff, her arch rival in terms of scores and records and the person who has been antagonizing her, is at her door. Blake Winter: ''*coldly* (see what I did there? :D) ''What do you want, Alexei? Alexei Mirnkoff: 'Noh hneed for the veapon. I hknow what you are. ''Blake stumbles back. How could he know? She always kept it a secret! '''Blake Winter: '''How did you know... '''Alexei Mirnkoff: '''No hordinary human has such a connection to ice. I hav it on tape! '''Blake Winter: '''You're gonna black mail me aren't you?! '''Alexei Mirnkoff: '''You could szay that. You have sponsorships, deals, contracts. I vant hin on them. So whe're going to play a little gahem. You marry me and I keep quiet, or I vill tell them all. My father owns a publisching company, it vill sell fast. '''Blake Winter: ''*smirks*'' ...I don't see the issue here. Alexei Mirnkoff: Vhat?! Vhy? Blake Winter: Honestly, with a name like "Blake Winter" I don't know how you didn't find out sooner. Alexei Mirnkoff: Oh come on! Vhy don't you szee the bigger picture hner- *voice actor violently coughs* Oh God, accent does number on my throat... Blake Winter: 'Alright then. I'll marry you. But you'll see. '''Alexei Mirnkoff: '''I vill hexpose you Whinter! You are making a mistake. '''Blake Winter: '''Am I? ''Alexei grumbles angrily. The camera cuts to Blake moving into his home in St Petersburg. A news paper is on the table with the headlines, Winter and Mirnkoff Wed! Enemies Turned Lovers, Together Forever After?, Blake takes out her phone and calls Qrow. '''Blake Winter: '''Yo, Q, you got the stuff yet? '''Qrow Otur: ''*nasally cuz he's got a clothespin on his nose*''' '''Yep! His old scary grandma who smells like cabbages, hidden cameras, his ex-girlfriends and a whole load of dirty laundry about him. Why did you agree to marry him? '''Blake Winter: '''Because it'll be a bigger burn, he's gonna need a whole load of ice for it! But other than that great. We'll show him that marriage really sucks, and he shouldn't mess with me. ''*she hangs up* 'Alexei Mirnkoff: '''Whinter! I mean whife! Get a me more beer! '''Blake Winter: '''Alright, but there are some people who would to see you. ''*she opens the door and his ex-girlfriends all walk in* ''Your ex-girlfriends. Ladies, make yourselves at home. You're all here because you've dated this guy, and I'm with him now forever after. But why didn't it work out? '''Cassidy Manhurst: '''Well, emotionally abusive is on the list along with air headed and pretentious. '''Velvetina Szarovska: '''Definitely pretentious! Whith a big hego! '''Ida Nassan: '''He's always acting like the world's always revolving around him! '''Katya Vilden: '''He's a manchild who doesn't doesn't even clean up after himself! ''The ladies all laugh. Alexei, gets up and throws the beer bottle on the ground. 'Alexei Mirnkoff: '''Shut hup! ALL HOFF YOU! ''*to Cassidy* ''YOU'RE FAT! ''*to Velvetina* ''YOU CAN'T EVEN SKATE! ''*to Ida* ''YOU'RE A SPY! ''*to Katya* ''YOU'RE DUMBER THAN A ROCK ''*to Blake* ''AND YOU! YOU'RE NOT EVEN HUMAN! '''Katya Vilden: '''Hnot even human?! How hurtvul! Blake, how can you stand him? '''Blake Winter: '''Honestly, I hate him. He tricked me into marrying him. You all pretty much know that I am human, I'm just beyond human, in my skills and abilities. '''Alexei Mirnkoff: '''I SAID SHUT UP! '''Blake Winter: '''Well, it's about time we brought in the big guns, the only person who can even withstand him. Oh Mrs Mirnkoff! ''A large old lady who smells like cabbages walks in. Alexei's face immediately goes pale. 'Alexei Mirnkoff: '''Babushka?! '''Seragina Mirnkoff: '''Alexei! GHET HUP FROM THE COUCH! ''*she slaps him across the face* ''I AM VERY DISAPPOINTED IN YOU! YOU NEVER TOLD ME ABOUT THOSE SCAMS! HARE YOU TRYING TO KILL YOUR BABUSHKA?! '''Alexei Mirnkoff: '''Babushka, I- '''Seragina Mirnkoff: '''BE QUIET! GO ZIT IN THE CORNHER! NOW! '''Alexei Mirnkoff: '''Yes, babushka. ''Alexei goes to sit in the corner, Blake hands him something. Approved divorce papers. 'Blake Winter: '''Also, all of that was on tape. ''*she dabs* The ladies all cheer and they all leave Alexei with his grandmother. The camera cuts to Blake at a press conference. 'Blake Winter: '''After my 3 day marriage without much pomp or circumstance to Alexei. I've decided to reture and become a coach. Nothing lasts forever of course and my career, though short, was wonderful. ''When she leaves the press conference she is bombarded by parents who ask her to take their children as her students. Blake simply smiles and settles back into her shared apartment with Jete. Meanwhile back in Russia, Alexei is still sitting in the corner and the screen fades black. Category:Fan Webisodes